


Little Things #59

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [59]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Getting lost with Jackson





	Little Things #59

"We're lost," you say with no emotions.

"No, of course not. We'll just find a gas stop and ask for directions," he assures, though you know that behind his confident words is a wavering tone, as he realises that his social skills can't help in this situation at all.

"Jackson, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

He can't contradict that, now with only fields surrounding you. He swears he followed what the navigator said in order to get to the rest house by the mountain that has the most beautiful overlooking. The resthouse is owned by a friend of his. Jackson had spent so much time, and effort, to plan the perfect escapade and help you breathe new air.

And now it's ruined.

"Maybe we should just go back, love," you say softly, seeing the internal turmoil in his eyes. You know him so well. He tries to hide everything with a smile, but he's always full of worries. You hold his thigh in comfort as both his hands grip the steering wheel tightly. "It's okay. We can spend some time in the town we passed by like... two hours ago. And then we'll just go to the resthouse next time when we've learned the right way--"

"Wait, we're in the right way!"

You almost thought he's angry--with that sudden outburst, but your eyes dart ahead and see a signage. It says that the rest house is up ahead.

"We were in the right way!" you exclaim and exchange wide, relief smiles with Jackson.

Soon enough, he gets to the parking point. From there, you will go on a bit of a hike to get to the house.

"Well, I'm sure we won't get lost anymore, not with a legitimate trail to follow," you say while looking down to the cemented path.

"Don't worry. You got me. I told you, I will handle everything!" of course, proud Jackson reminds. And there he goes, scooping you up your feet, making you squeal. "I can even carry you all the way to the house!"

"Jackson, no!" you complain with a giggle. He's always eager to prove his worth.

But as he puts you down and intertwines his fingers with yours, you realise he doesn't have to prove anything at all. You trust the man holding your hand right now. You're willing to get lost, as long as you have him.

 


End file.
